


Visitation.

by istillbelievein398_2



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, M/M, Mental Hospital, Out of Character, Out of Character Hannibal Lecter, This is weird, Very OOC, Will Graham - Freeform, i get my best ideas at 2 am, i'm good at writing ooc, mild hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillbelievein398_2/pseuds/istillbelievein398_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd rather be dead, than have what happened hang over my head for the rest of my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation.

It's been Nine years. Nine years, eight spent in a maximum security prison, the past few months in a mental hospital. Where Will was now. Time off for good behavior, he supposed. Then again, he was going to be "put down" sooner than later, after loosing his trial. Fuck it, he wasn't going to be put down. He was going to be indirectly murdered by one of the few people he considers his friend. Considered. Not that Will remembered. All he knew was that someone had framed him for murder, but of course, no body believed him. 

Anyway, there he was, heavily sedated, spending most of his days and nights in a drug induced sleep. Padded handcuffs keeping him in bed. A twenty-four hour guard (or rather, guards) with three different types of guns. Until one day, Will woke up, and there wasn't a guard anymore. But there is someone else. 

"William."

"Dr. Lecter." Will mutters in reply, still drowsy. He always is. 

"I think I should be mad at you. Why?" He asks, moving his arm as much as he can in an attempt to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. 

Hannibal pulls the guards plastic chair over and sits as close to Will as possible, gently grasping Wills hand where it peers from beneath the blankets. 

Hannibal never thought it would get this far, or affect him so much. Since the moment he met Will, he had simply been a pawn in his game. But over time, over years, he had grown fond of the boy. He didn't know Will had gotten the death penalty, really. He'd just heard it a week ago, some interview on the radio in which he'd only understood a few words. People didn't speak of the infamous Will Graham where he was. He'd gotten on a plane a few days later. And now he was here. 

When Will felt Hannibal encase one of his hands with his own, he nearly started crying. For nearly ten years, no one had touched him like he was human. He'd been handled like a dangerous animal. Which he wasn't. He was William Graham. He shared his home with stray dogs. He had trouble sleeping, he suffered from depression, anxiety, yes and yes, but it wasn't like he had killed someone...

"I need to speak to you." Hannibal stated, looking at the clock, which was encased with thick, shatter proof glass. 

Will nodded, not a choice but to let a single tear fall down his cheek, unable to wipe it away himself. 

Hannibal bit his lip, and wiped away Will's tear.

"I understand you're being..."

"Killed. It's alright to say it, Hannibal. I'm being killed in a few weeks, and I can't remember why." Will said, frustrated. 

Hannibal remained quiet.

"I can get you out of it. Prove you innocent." Hannibal offered with a sigh. 

"You don't understand. I've accepted it. I'm never going to get married or have a family, never work again, never see a sunrise or go back up to my parents cottage again. I understand it, and I accept it. I welcome death. I'd rather be dead, than have what happened hang over my head for the rest of my life." 

Hannibal swallowed thickly. 

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak again, before being cut off. 

"Hannibal?"

"Yes?"

"Since I'd imagine this will be out last goodbye, I want to make one request. Avenge me, okay? Find the bastard that ruined my life and make him miserable." Will practically spat, a fire in his eyes. 

Hannibal nods, not letting Will see his desire to scream and yell and beg him to change his mind and start over somewhere new. But this is his choice. After everything Hannibal has done to him, he owes him this. 

He gets up, and leans over the bed to hug Will as best as he can. 

"Good bye, William Graham. And I am so, so sorry." 

Will rests his head in the crease of Hannibals shoulder-God, he could live there. Warm. Comforted. Feeling like a human again. But he can't and he won't, so he kisses Hannibals cheek, and with that last bit of physical contact, Dr. Lecter lets go of him, and walks out of Wills room, and his life. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Exactly sixteen days later, Hannibal gets the news that Will Graham passed away. 

Exactly sixteen days later, Hannibal drives up to a beautiful lake near the mental hospital.

Exactly sixteen days later, Hannibal slowly wades into the deep water, deeper, deeper, until it's over his head. 

Exactly sixteen days later, Hannibal takes his final breath. Will is there to welcome him into the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about mental hospitals or legal procedures. Thanks.


End file.
